No War, No Worries
by tobias4tris6
Summary: This is a story bast on the Divergent Books, but there was no war, Will is still alive and so are Eric and Tris. It is about everyday life in Dauntless and there will be Fourtris fluff. The story goes where the story goes... I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, INSURGENT, ALLEGIANT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH
1. Chapter 1

**Tris:** I wake up and suddenly I am aware of a body pressed against mine. A strong muscular body, that smells like wind and sweat. It smells like safety, like home. I shift slightly in the bed and his arms tighten around me.

"Morning" he says in a rough voice that sounds thick with sleep.

"Morning" I respond in an equally thick voice.

I role over in the bed so that I am facing him, and look into the dark blue eyes that make me feel safe, no matter where or when I am. I take in his scent, the way his body feels pressed against mine, the warmth of his muscles wrapped round me like a protective barrier of love. How was I so lucky to get someone like this? Yes, we have our moments but so do every couple and no matter what we always forgive each other.

"What do you want to do today, babe?" his words pull me out of my deep thought as they always do.

"Its job choosing day," I state "Chris will be over in about an hour because she insisted she got me ready if I was to be standing up in front of the entire faction. So we have about an hour to do whatever we want." I tell him with a devilish grin.

There is a sparkle in his eye when he growls, "Let's get on with it then." In the low gravelly voice he always uses when he is tuned on.

With that he's pushing me down on the bed, straddling me, kissing his way down my neck to my ravens, where he kisses each one in turn. He moves back up to my mouth and kisses it lightly, I try to deepen the kiss but he doesn't let me, he's teasing. He starts to play with the hem of my baggy night wear top, and I pull it over my head obeying his orders.

This time when he is back on my mouth he lets me deepen the kiss. He is currently in his boxers and me just my panties.

*page break*

**Tobias:** We must have fallen asleep because I wake with a start to the front door opening and whispers. Tris is gone from the bed, but I am still naked, that must mean Christina is here to get her ready for the job choosing ceremony.

I decide to get up and put on dome boxers, a dark grey top, and black jeans that Tris said make my butt look good. As I make my way out of the bed room I hear Tris telling Christina that she doesn't want to wear anything too revealing, in the bathroom. I decide to call through the door to them "Ooh, I like it when my girl is dressed provocatively." I use the fake pout that Tris always tells me makes me sound cute. All I hear from the bathroom is snickers and more whispers.

It seems like hours have passed by the time Tris and Christina come back out of the bathroom. I look up at my stunning girlfriend and my jaw literally drops. She is in a little black dress that comes to mid thy, about 3" heels, her hair is done in a messy half up half down look and she has smoky eyes.

She walks over to me and lightly pushed my chin up to close my mouth, "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." she says with a giggle, and plants a light kiss on my lips.

"Alright love birds let's get going to the ceremony, you can come back here as soon as Tris has chosen and do.. ugh god knows what you will do." Christina says with mock sarcasm in her voice. I shoot her glare but it quickly replaces its self with a huge grin when I see that Tris' dress has an open back. I follow her out the door to the job choosing ceremony which is being held in the pit, with Christina not far behind us.

_**A/N Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of 'No War, No Worries' i have more chapters lined up and would love to post more but i just wanted to know what you guys thought. so please leave a review, and favorite, if you have any tips for me as this is my first fanfiction please let me know. in the future i will be posting longer chapters too. Again thank you for reading and Favorite/Follow/Review. **_

_**Love, Peace, Procrastinate**_

_**Tobias4Tris6 xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris: **On the way to the Pit we meet up with Will, he and Chris hold hands the whole way, as to me and Tobias. The pit is packed with people and I can feel butterflies flittering in my stomach._ "Be brave Tris."_ I hear Tobias' words in my head, that's what he said to me just before I when under my first simulation.

I turn to him and see his eyes searching mine for some sine of fear. "You can do it Tris, you stand up, walk to the platform, tell Max the job you want to do and walk back off the platform down to me. Okay?" he says obviously sensing the panic in my eyes.

"Okay." I say.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" Eric yells over the noise of the crowd, making his way to stand on a huge rock they are using for a stage. Finally they go quiet he starts to talk again. "As you all know, we are gathered in the Pit today to find out what jobs out newest Dauntless members will be doing for the rest of their lives here in Dauntless. We will go in the order they were ranked. This means that first jumper and first ranker, Tris Prior will be the first to choose." he says sounding bored.

Somehow I get my legs to move up to the platform and I find myself standing next to Eric searching the crowd for Tobias' eyes. Eventually I find them and I feel safe again, I forget that I am standing on top of a giant rock in font of nearly the whole faction; I forget I am standing next to one of my worst enemies. I gather my thoughts and say what I have been dreading to say since rankings were announced, "I want to train transfer initiates with Four." I say still staring into his eyes, which have formed little creases at the edges so I can tell he is grinning at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go into leadership? You did rank first and high rankers usually go into leadership." Eric says, still bored. I shake my head. "Well training initiates is a seasonal job, what do you want to do the rest of the time?" he asks.

"Work in the tattoo shop with Tori, if she'll have me." I say, finally breaking eye contact with Tobias to scan the crowd for Tori, I find her and she is smiling nodding her head at me. I let out a little sigh of relief and hop off of the rock to get back to Tobias. As soon as I find him he hugs me and whispers in my ear "I'm so proud of you babe." He kisses my temple and stands listening to the others choose.

I tune out the rest of the choices apart from my friends and Peter. Chris is going to be training the Dauntless born with Uriah and a personal shopper in between, Uri will be working in the tattoo shop with me. Will is working in the control room with Zeke and Tobias, and surprisingly Peter is going to be working on the fence, at least that means he won't be around during the day to bug me.

After the ceremony Tori comes up to me and hugs me. At first I stand there, stiff, still not used to the notion but after a little while I return the hug. "Thank you, thank you so much! We have been needing people to work in the shop for ages now and no one ever chooses to." She says as she hugs Uriah who is standing with us. "What's the earliest you two can start working?" she asks us.

"Erm, whenever you need us too I guess." Uri say looking to me for reassurance. I nod a little.

"Brilliant! See you in 4 weeks, is that okay?"

"Perfect" Uriah and I say in unison.

*page break*

When we leave the Pit Tobias and I walk back to his apartment. He has been acting slightly off at the moment, almost nervous but I know better than to ask him, he will tell me in his own time and I respect that.

We arrive at the apartment, sit on the couch, and find something to watch on the T.V.. I snuggle up to his side and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you." he whispers into my hair.

I look up into his big blue eyes and get lost; I forget what I was going to say. Instead I straddle him and kiss him hungrily, running my hands over his back and up into his hair. One of his hands rest on my lower back, whilst the other cradles my cheek. His tongue askes for entrance and I allow it, we fight for dominance but he wins. He flips us over so that we are laying long ways along the couch and he is on top of me, playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

As always we are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. We groan in unison as he climbs off of me, as he does so I remember what I was going to say, "I love you too." I say as he makes his way to the door. I sit up and attempt to smooth down my hair. He is talking to someone at the door, a girl. I walk up behind him, wrap my arms around his waist and have a look at who he is talking to, it's Chris. I let out and inward sigh as Christina explains,

"Party at Zeke's tonight, you two _have_ to come, starts at 7, wear layers." She says with a wink as she walks away. Tobias closes the door and sighs, we both know what '_wear layers'_ means, strip Candor or Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias: **Tris and I spend the rest of the night in my apartment, talking, watching T.V, cuddling and of course, kissing. Until it was time to get ready for the party. Tris went back to her apartment to get ready and I stayed here, threw on a black shirt and made my way to Zeke's to see if he needed any help with setting up.

I arrive at Zeke's half an hour early, and knock on his door. He answers, ushers me in and runs into his room.

"You alright dude?" I ask through his closed bedroom door.

"Yeah man, I'm fine; I just don't know what to wear tonight. I'm stumped."

"Come on man let me in I'll have a look at what you got, make Shauna want you." I say with a low laugh. Eventually Zeke ands up in a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and black trainers.

As soon as we come out of his bedroom there is a knock on the door. I open it, as Zeke is in the kitchen getting drinks, and am utterly gobsmacked by what I see. Tris is standing there in black high wasted shorts, with leggins underneath (layers), a black crop top with lace around the bottom and a thick woolly cardigan that is dark grey. She has smoky looking eyes and her hair is up in a messy pony tail. Obviously Christina's work, but I really don't care. God this girl is just so beautiful. I step aside to let her in and catch a waft of her perfume, she smells really good.

Soon after Tris arrives, Zeke's apartment stars to fill with more people, most of whom I don't recognise, but Shauna is here, as is Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will. I sit on the sofa watching Tris laugh with Christina, Marlene and Shauna about something. After a little while she notices I am sitting on my own and breaks away from the group she was talking with to come and sit with me.

"Hey there stranger, why are you sitting here all on you own?" she says and she snuggles into my side on the sofa.

"I was just watching you have a good time." I say planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, is that so?" she says with a devilish grin, "Then I'll just go and continue talking with them then." Just as she finishes talking she starts to move away from my side, but I pull her back on to the sofa and tighter into my side. She lets out a small squeal and she bumps back down.

"Not so fast little one, you're not going anywhere." I say.

"Mmm, I thought as much." With this she straddles me slipping her hands around the back of my neck, right there on the sofa in front of everyone, not that I mind. She kisses me, hard and hungrily. I quickly return the kiss, sliding my tongue along her bottom lip. She immediately allows my entrance. As we massage each other's tongues her hands make their way from my neck down my back, one resting on my Dauntless symbol and the other on Abnegation. I move my hands from her neck, to the small of her back and finally to her butt.

We continue to sit like this, kissing, and just enjoying each other until someone, Zeke, yells "Get a room you two." I glare at him and Tris just blushes. He stares back and smiles a cheeky grin.

She gets off my lap and goes over to talk to the group of girls she was talking to before we had our little moment. I sit and smile at her until a red head comes and sits down next to me, a little too close for comfort. "Hey hot stuff." She says, obviously drunk. I stand and go to get a drink but she follows me into the kitchen.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me? Am I not pretty enough for you?" she says with a fake pout that she probably thinks makes her look cute.

"No, I have a girlfriend." I say in the coldest voice I can manage.

"Oh come on, she doesn't have to know."

"No, go away, I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I wouldn't be interested in you, you've probably slept with half the men in the faction." I say, this time getting annoyed with her.

At this point I notice Tris standing in the door way with a huge smile on her face, she heard what I said, she realises I am loyal and only want her.

"Oh, she doesn't have to know though; I promise I won't tell anyone. You know you want me hot stuff."

"Look, he said no. Leave him alone okay?" Tris says stepping into the room staring the red head down.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're so little, like a child. A man like this wants a proper woman, with curves and boobs. What have you got? A flat chest and the body of a 12 year old boy. Go chase some other boy, coz this one is**_ way_** out of your league sunshine." She says with a sneer, I want to slap her right here, right now but I know Tris will want to deal with this her own way.

"Erm, actually, '_sunshine_'," Tris says, using air quotes over the word sunshine and slowly making her way toward me. "this is Four**_, my boyfriend_** for the past **_6_** months, to be perfectly honest with you, I think he is **_way out of your_** league."

With this, the girl stares at Tris, who has now made her way over to me and has her hand on my chest leaning in to plant a light kiss on my cheek, huffs and storms out of the room.

"You know, that has to be one of the sexiest things you can ever do." I say to her with a smirk.

"Mmm hmm." She mumbles as she starts to kiss down my neck. "I couldn't let some tramp trample over my man like that."

She makes her way back up to my mouth and kissed me tenderly. We stay like this until we hear a wolf whistle from behind us and see Uriah standing in the door way, no doubt he was coming to get another beer. "Come on love birds, Zeke is about to start the game." He says.

We make our way out into the living room just as the music stops and Zeke yells, "If I don't know you, leave. If I don't like you, leave. If your name is not Four, Tris, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Shauna, or Zeke, leave." He looks at Tris and wiggles his eyes brows at the last part, trying to be funny because he said his own name. She giggles slightly.

Everybody leaves and just the eight of us are left. We sit in a circle and I pull Tris up onto my lap. She kisses me hard on the lips, but it is only short. I will it to go on longer but it doesn't, she turns and faces into the circle of people and states very matter of fact-ly, "Who's going first then?" Everyone in the room starts to talk at the same time apart from Tris and I. She turns and whispers in my ear, "I'm guessing that was a bad question to ask." I just grin and kiss her cheek; she comes across to anyone who doesn't know her as well as me, as innocent. And for that, I love her even more.

"Everyone shut up, or get out!" Zeke yells with such ferocity it makes Tris jump on my lap. "I will ask first as it is my house. Everyone got that?" he says with a glint in his eye so everyone can tell he's not a serious as he sounds, but still no one argues against him. "Okay then, let's get this game going. Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the cliff hanger but I need ideas for 'Candor or Dauntless' and would love your input, you can have dares specific to one person or just a general dare/truth for anyone in the game (that is Zeke, Shauna, Will, Chris, Tris, Four, Uri, and Marlene). Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. We have had nearly 600 views, that is astounding, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

_**Please continue to Favorite/Follow/Review and leave your ideas for 'Candor or Dauntless' in the reviews or feel free to PM me.**_

_**Love, Peace, Procrastinate **_

_**Tobas4Tris6 xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris:** "Candor, I don't want to lose a piece of clothing on my first round." Will says, almost ashamed of himself. Uriah coughs and in between coughs 'discreetly' says "Pansycake". Christina punches him in the arm on behalf of Will and everyone bursts out laughing for a few minutes.

"Alright, alright it wasn't that funny guys," Zeke says once he has calmed down. "okay, start off nice and easy as not or embarrass you 'ey?" he pauses for a little while to think on what he will ask. "umm, okay, how many girls have you kissed? Apart from Cristina!" he says with a mischievous grin on his lips.

As Zeke finishes Wills cheeks immediately start to blush. Then he starts to take off his jacket. Everyone in the room gasps.

"Are you serious dude? You hadn't ever kissed a girl before Chris?" Uriah says, earning himself another punch from Christina. Will just blushes and puts his jacket back around his shoulders.

"Errm, no. I wasn't really interested in girls until I came here." He states shyly, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?" he says quickly changing the subject.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play 7, no, 10 minutes in heaven with Tris." **_(get it? Coz 4+6=10) _**

At that I blush and get pulled by Tobias, by my hand, into Zeke's coat cupboard.

As soon as the door is shut he is on me like a bee to honey. First kissing my neck up and down, then planting little open mouthed kissed along my jaw line. He moves his way up my jaw to the soft spot behind my ear, earning a little moan, I can feel him smiling against me.

After, he moves his hands down to my butt, kissing my lips softly but hungrily, and hoists me up. My legs instinctively go around his hips as he pushes us back into the wall of the cupboard. My hands slid around his neck, one travels up and around the back of his head and plays with the soft curls at the top of his neck.

This is how we are when we are there is a huge bag on the door around 5 minutes later.

"Okay love birds. 10 minutes is up and I'm not coming in there to get you 'coz God knows how excited Four is in there." Zeke yells through the door, you can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

~oOo~

After Tobias and I have composed out selves and gone back out to continue with the game, we play on until the early hours of the night and then we decide to go home. Tobias and I got up early in the morning and have been up for around 20 hours straight.

We say out good buys to everyone and make our way down the hallway hand in hand back to our apartment.

That's when I feel Tobias' hand lose grip on mine, I turn to see what happened and see that he is on the floor with blood at the back of his head that's before ther is a sharp stabbing pain at the back of my head and the darkness consumes me.

~oOo~

When I wake I'm not sure how long it has been or where I am. I'm just aware of a sharp pain in the back of my throbbing head, I lift my hand to have a look and it comes away hot and sticky. I don't know where I am or who took me, but I'm most concerned for how Tobias is, for someone to knock him out they must have hit in pretty hard. That means that whoever took me is as strong, if not stronger than him.

"Tobias!" I yell out too see is he is here with me or if they just took me.

"Tris?! Tris is that you? Oh my God I was so worried, are you okay baby? Did he hurt you?" says a voice from the darkness around me.

From the echoing that is magnifying our voices I'm pretty sure we are in a warehouse of some kind, could be a basement.

"I'm fine, it's just.. my head its bleeding and I think I have a concussion." I reply, partly relived that Tobias is with me but partly scared, it means that whoever this is wanted him too. The it hits me.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah babe."

"Did you ask me if 'he' hurt me? Does that mean you know who took us?"

"Yeah I do, its-"

"Now Tobias, we wouldn't want out precious little Beatrice hurt now would we? How are you Bea? It's nice to see you again." I know exactly who that malicious voice belongs to.

The lights flick on and I finally see that we are in a huge room; I am sitting in the middle of the room about 10ft away from Tobias, who is standing. He runs over to me in big strides to see if I'm alright and wraps me in his huge protective arms.

"Don't call me Bea, or Beatrice. My name is Tris you bastard!" I spit at him.

Standing in the middle of the room a little ways away from me, slightly taken back by my forwardness, I the man who has taunted, abused, and has taken over my boy friends fear landscape and nightmares for the past 19 years.

Marcus Eaton.

_**Okay, let me first say how sorry I am about taking so long to update... My laptop got a horrible virus and had to go to the shop for a month. The shop is in Scotland and I live in the south of England so it take around 2 weeks to get it there and back. I am so sorry but I really do hope it was worth the wait and I wont leave you on the cliff hanger for too long because I have almost finished writing chapter 6. AGAIN I'M SORRY. Please favourite follow and review, thank you.**_

_**Laters**_

_**Peace, Love, Procrastinate**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tobias:** As soon as I heard him talk I felt every muscle in my body tense. "What do you want with a 16 year old girl? What has Tris ever done to you?" It takes every tiny piece of will in my body not to get up and hit him, hard and multiple times so he knows how it feels.

"Oh I want nothing to do with you little _Tris _my dear son. But if there is one way to get to you I know it is to do it through her." He delivers everything he says with a light tone and a smile so that if it wasn't for the words he was saying it would sound like he was saying something pleasant.

"Don't lay one of your clammy, abusive fingers on her, you monster!" I yell holding Tris closer into my body as if using my body to shield her from him.

"And how are you going to stop me boy?" I have nothing to say back to him so I just glare at him. "My thoughts precisely."

~oOo~

**Tris: **I'm not sure exactly how long we have been in this room for, hours, days? But all I do know is every so often Marcus comes in with that horrid smirk on his face and gives us a glass of water and a piece of bread each. Every time he comes in Tobias pulls me into his side. I understand. This is two of his worst fears rolled onto one.

The click of the locks wakes me up from my slumber. Obviously Tobias wasn't asleep as he bolts up wide eyes and still angry.

Marcus makes his way over to my side, yanks me up without a word and ties my hands to a metal column that is holding the roof up. "What are you doing? Leave her alone!"

"This is for your own good Tobias. Don't make this any worse than it has to be."

I hear him unbuckle his belt and slip it from around the top of his jeans. I brace myself for the blow.

But it never comes.

Instead I hear grunts of pain and the familiar thump of a fist hitting flesh. I can't crane my neck around far enough to see them fighting but I'm sure Tobias is winning. Although he is the same height as his father he has been living in Dauntless, as opposed to Abnegation, for the past two years.

My vision starts to go dark at the edges. He must have tied my wrists harder that I thought. Just before I black out I hear the door bang open like it had been kicked off its hinges, hundreds of running feet, or maybe only a few? Someone is untying my hands and lifting me up. I manage to open my eyes long enough to see that Chris is hauling me up from the floor and setting me down on a stretcher.

Before I get taken out of the room I see Tobias, lying unconscious on the floor. He is covered in bruises and his left wrist is swollen, either sprained or broken, and is staring to flare up a horrible blue-green colour. "Tobias" I try to say.

The darkness finally consumes me. Weather from the pain in my wrists or the pain in my heart from seeing Tobias like that on the floor, I can't tell. The darkness is bliss and I feel no more pain.

**Tobias: **Just before the bastard can get a single lashing in I pounce. I hit him square in the jaw and kick his legs out from underneath him. He hits the floor with a smack and tries to hit back at me.

Its moments like this that I am happy I chose Dauntless over Abnegation two years ago. If I hadn't I would never have been able to fight back at him like this. He has no chance of hurting me in a significant enough way to make me back down anymore.

I hit and kick at him until he falls unconscious. That's when the door bursts open and I realise my wrist is killing me. I look down and realise it is broken and is already starting to bruise. I've never been good with this kind of thing and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I realise Tris is still tied to the post and will need my help.

I try to make my way over to her, but my head it thumping. I think I may have a concussion. Belatedly I realise I am being held back by someone. I look up and see Zeke holding me back. "Let me go man! I need to get to her!"

"Four. Your hurt, so is she. Just wait it out dude, you can see her soon."

I watch over at her for what seems like forever. Everything has slowed down. Like the world is in slow motion. Just as she is being lifted up onto a stretcher I feel like the world is falling away around me, the pain in my head subsiding and the throbbing in my wrist dissipating.

Just before I am taken by the darkness, I could swear I hear her say my name.

**Hey guys, First of all, I'm not sure if i am going to have an upload schedule, I'll just up date when i up date if you get my meaning. I have one more chapter currently in the works and should nearly be done with chapter 7. I will probably update one more time before chirstams, but dont hold me to it, if i dont then it wont be an update until the new year but remember that I live in England so that may be a longer wait for some of you than for others. i was thinking for doing a Clace fanfic (Mortal Instruments) but i'm not sure.. let me know in reviews and things if you would like to see one anyway. okay, Review, Favourite and Follow, thank you all my loyal readers.**

**Love, Peace, Procrastinate**

**Tobias4Tris6**


End file.
